Have you seen my finger?
by Alphonseelric22
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and the gang is all together for a huge feast.


Mia sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She sniffed at the air, her mouth watering at the smell of turkey roasting in the oven and potatoes baking along with it. It was then that she knew she wasn't dreaming and it was in fact Thanksgiving. She bolted from bed and promptly ran straight toward the kitchen, her nightie not completely appropriate to be wearing in the kitchen.

"Woo!" Mia shouted as she jumped in the air. "I smell food and it smells gooooooood!" Mia looked over Treena's shoulder, wanting a peek at what she was cooking. "Ooh! What's that?" she asked as Treena stirred whatever was within the pan. Ed and Luxord watched the entire scene with mild amusement.

"Three, two, one," Both said, Treena pulling out her rolling pin and beaning Mia in the head with it effectively chasing her from the kitchen.

"Stay out! I will call you when it's done!" Treena turned back to whatever it was she was cooking, ignoring the world to perfect her dish.

"Owie! My head!" Mia pouted, rubbing her head where the wooden instrument had met with it.

"You know not to get in the way when she's cooking like this," Ed said, a smirk adorning his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid short shit."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SMALLER THAN A HEN?!"

"She didn't say that Edward," Luxord said with a sigh as Treena glared fiercely at the two, shutting them up.

Ed pouted, still angry with Mia's comment, but his anger was soon erased as his daughter flopped down onto his lap. "Daddy, daddy, look what I can do!" Heather promptly stuck her fingers in her mouth, stretching it out and crossing her eyes, making one of the most ridiculous faces Ed had ever seen.

"If you keep your face that way too long it'll freeze like that!" Ed teased, watching as his daughter took her fingers from her mouth and her expression turned to one of horror.

"Why didn't ya tell me that sooner?!" she said. "I woulda never done it!"

Ed laughed, tickling her sides a bit and earning a smile from his daughter. "It was a joke ya goof."

"Daddy! You're the goof," she said, poking him in the stomach before running off towards Treena. She pulled on Treena's apron, making Treena look down. "Can I has a taste?" she asked, big blue eyes shining up at her. Treena couldn't resist and gave her a small spoonful of the chocolate she'd been melting. "Yay! Thank you auntie Treena!" she said, running off to play with the other kids.

"Hey! The kid gets some and I don't?" Mia shouted, feeling hurt.

"That's because I'm cuter than you so nyah!" Heather said, taking a big lick of the chocolate and over dramatizing how much she was enjoying it. She was Ed's child alright.

"That's it! The brat's toast!" Mia shouted, starting to chase Heather across the room, Heather licking the chocolate from her spoon and running away from Mia as if she'd done this since she was born.

"You can't catch me Auntie shrimpy!" she said, sticking her tongue out before darting behind her mother. "Beat her up mommy."

"Now you're hiding behind your mommy? You must be baby!"

"I am not! You are, shrimpy!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erin shouted, grabbing them both by one of their ears. Now she knew why Treena always got so exasperated when Ed and Mia fought. "Now, do you two want to go in time out?"

"No," they said simultaneously, both pouting with their arms crossed.

"Then apologize to each other. Right now."

"Fine. I'm sorry Heather."

"I'm sorry Auntie Sh- I mean Mia."

"There. Now go play Heather."

"Okay mommy!" she said, hugging her mom's leg before depositing her spoon into the kitchen sink and walking back over.

Ed was laughing lightly as his daughter ran over to join Treena's children. There was a tug at his pants and there stood his son James, named for both his grandfathers. His pants were tugged on a few more times before Ed hoisted him up on his lap. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"Scary." James didn't talk much, though they weren't entirely sure as to why. He had spoken before but they never pressured him to talk more. They just figured he preferred to keep more to himself.

He looked more like his mother than he did his father, his hair shaggy and jet black, already long despite his young age. They'd already taken him for haircuts numerous times but each time his hair grew back within days. They finally conceded defeat and let it grow out, as it seemed to have a life of it's own.

"How is it scary?"

"They don't like me."

"Sure they do. You just gotta give them a chance."

James shook his head fiercely before burrowing it into his father's chest, his small hands clinging to his father's shirt. "Scary. Daddy not scary."

Ed smiled, hugging his son. "Okay, you can take a nap here."

James smiled lightly, jamming his thumb into his mouth and closing his golden eyes, sleep taking him quickly.

"Why wont cousin James play with us?" Lorelei asked, a little miffed that a kid half her age didn't like her. What did she ever do to him?

"He's scared," Heather said.

"What's he scared for?" Gavin asked, sitting in his big sister's lap.

"He's real shy. He only talks sometimes." Heather went quiet for a moment, drawing something, focused intently on it.

"What is it?" Alexander, Roy's child, asked as they walked into Treena's home. He ran over to the other kids, throwing his shoes to the side as his parents went and greeted the others.

"I'd stay out of that kitchen Roy. Unless you're one of the kids you're bound to get pummeled with a rolling pin if you go anywhere in there," Ed advised, small child still snoozing against his chest.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Ed? I almost lost a finger last year. I am not going to go in that kitchen until she tells me to," he said , taking off his coat and hanging it up as well as Riza's.

"So, how've you, Edward, and the kids been doing?" Riza asked.

"We're fine. It's a bit hectic with the kids running all over the place and all but we're fine. How are you and the ex-manwhore doing?"

"We're just fine and I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling him that," Riza said with a small chuckle.

The kids just watched as their parents chatted on, finally turning their attention back to the drawing Heather made. "So, what is it?" Alex asked.

"I dunno but it's pretty!" Heather said, taking her drawing and running to her mother. "Mommy! Look what I made!"

Erin looked down at her daughter and took the drawing from her hands, her eyes widening at what she saw. "Heather, where did you learn to draw this?"

"I saw daddy do it when he was bored one day so I copied it. It's pretty but I can't make pretty shapes from it like daddy can."

"Hold on a second Heather." Erin walked over to Ed, shoving the paper in his face. "Ed, do you know what this is?"

Ed looked at the drawing. "A transmutation circle. So? What about it?"

"Our daughter drew it! It's perfect and she drew it just by watching you make circles in the dirt!"

Ed stared at the drawing for a while longer, astonished. "Was she able to make anything with it?"

Erin shook her head. "She said she tried but she couldn't do it. That doesn't mean she isn't an alchemist though. She's just young and doesn't fully understand."

"This is great!" Ed said with excitement as Heather walked over.

"What is daddy?" she asked, wondering why her dad sounded like a crazy man.

"Do you wanna know how to make stuff with this?" Ed asked, holding up her drawing.

"Yeah! I wanna make pretty stuff!" she said, her eyes bright. "You gonna show me?"

"Yup. Later though. It's almost dinner time. Go get washed up."

"Kay!" she said running of to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"I wonder what's keeping Al and Winry." Just Ed muttered the words the door opened, his brother, his childhood friend, and a kid walking in the door. Wait? Kid?!

"Here. Take James," Ed said, handing him off to his mother. He bolted over to Al.

"Alphonse! How come you didn't tell me you two had a kid?"

"Oh! Hi brother!"

"Hi Ed. We tried but for some reasons, all my letters got lost in the mail." Erin stood off at a distance, whistling suspiciously. "She's three."

"Three?! But I just saw you last week!"

"She was at the babysitter's house," Al said. "And I guess we forgot to ask if you got our letters."

"Al! I had a niece all this time and I never knew! Where is she?"

"Sara, come meet your uncle Ed," Winry said, ushering her daughter forward.

"Hi!" She said brightly. She was a very pretty girl though some of her features were quite unusual. Instead of having one hair color she had two, her hair all blond but her bangs hanging in light brown streams. Her eyes were two different shades, one being a light blue and the other and brownish color, matching Al's. Even with all that, she was still beautiful.

"Hi! I'm your uncle Ed. What's your name?"

"Sara Trisha Elric!" she declared with a large smile.

"Well it's a very pretty name. And you're very-" Ed stopped noticing after a moment that girl was no longer in front of her and she was running towards the others.

"Lorelei! Gavin!" she shouted attacking the both of t hem with hugs. She looked over and saw a girl walking over to them. "Hi! I'm Sara!"

"Hi, I'm Heather. Ed's my daddy."

"Really?! Al's my daddy!"

"Cool!"

Winry laughed at the look on Ed's face. "Now you see how I felt when you ran off while I was talking. Serves you right." Winry walked away with a smug smile, Al muttering apologies to his brother before following his wife.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Treena shouted, everyone rushing into the kitchen all at once, James waking at hearing the word dinner. The kids were set up at their table, all of the me chatting animatedly, besides the obvious silence from James.

"Let's eat!" Roy shouted, diving for what looked like potatoes but backing off when Treena smacked his hand. "Wait a minute! Geeze, you think with your stomach don't you?"

"We gots to say what we are thankful for!" Lorelei said, wagging a finger at Roy. "Bad General, bad!:"

Everyone laughed at Roy's chastising from the six year old. The laughter soon died down and Treena spoke up again. "Now, I think the kids should go first. Lorelei you start."

"I'm thankful for my mommy and daddy!"

"Dad makes a good bed," James said, earning some giggles.

"Automail!" Sara shouted out, causing Ed to facepalm.

"My dad," Gavin said with a smile towards his father

"My doggy!" Alex shouted out.

"For mommy!" Heather shouted, jumping up and hugging her mom.

Soon after, every adult went around and said what they were thankful for before a stab of a fork in the potatoes started an all out war.. Hands dove for the yams, the turkey being massacred by knives and cranberry sauce disappearing in a flurry of red. Things only settled down when everyone stopped to eat.

Erin gazed around the table, happy to see all her friends her for thanksgiving, all of them being more like family than just friends. She gazed around the table and smiled when she saw Russell and Mia nuzzling each other as they ate. For a while they denied having feelings for each other but one day Mia just gathered everyone and said it. The only response she got was a unanimous "We know!" Needless to say she wasn't pleased with for a bit.

Erin looked next to Mia and saw Roy feeding Riza a bit of stuffing, smiling and rubbing noses with her before continuing to eat. Every single face she saw was happy with the life they now had and she was grateful for this peace as everyone ate.

"Desert time everyone!" Oh well. Peace couldn't last forever.


End file.
